The United Confederations
The United Confederations (UC, UniCon) is an organization attempting to unite the nations of the world for a common peace. It's goals are to create a stable society amongst all nations. It was birthed in fire, but has since turned against it's warlike ways. History The original confederation (European Confederation) was formed by the Viceroy of Denmark, Lord Matthew Faye I, against Russia in 1738, due to uproars of imperialism. After several weeks, it was disbanded due to a "gentleman's agreement" that Russia will no longer attempt it's invasion of Sweden. It was recently re-created by King George II of Great Britain, and Lord Matthew Faye I of Great Britain, due to the break-up of the League of Independent Nations, and the strong turmoil in Europe. The League of Independent Nations was focused on the organization and social and economical growth between nations, whereas the European Confederation is formed to keep peace and order in Europe. Membership How to Join? If you are a nation (independent or protectorate) and currently supporting the interests of the United Confederation, you may join. Current members Structure The Board of Directors The Board of Directors is composed of four men who command the aspects of the United Confederation. The Chairman and Junior Chairman serve as overall overseers, who hold no position of power over another nation. They generally host any councils or conferences, organize activities, and keeps things running smoothly. The Lord Speaker releases controls the conversation of a council or conference, and keeps it on topic. Outside of a council, the Lord Speaker is in charge of press statements, and speaking for the Confederation. The Generalissimo of the Confederation Forces leads as a general supervisor to any military actions concerning more than one nation. If, per-say, Great Britain and Denmark were to combine forces to take down a rebel warlord living in the Alps, the Generalissimo would oversee forces. Chairman -- Under debate Junior Chairman -- Under debate Lord Speaker -- Under debate Generalissimo -- Under debate Every month, new members are selected so that no one person is in "power" for too long. You may be elected any number of times. Councils & Conferences A meeting of the European Confederation is called either a council or a conference. There is a definite definition between the two. *A council is generally an international debate concerning major problems, like corruption, war, or major rebellions. *A conference is generally a small meeting concerning issues that do not need immediate attention, like a decrease in trade, a diplomatic tension, or a small dispute over territory or money. Any member of the Confederation may call a conference, but only the chairman and junior chairman may host a council. Rules & Regulations #The official invasion of any fellow member, regardless of provocation, is not permitted. The penalty is removal from the Confederation. #The Confederation members hold no power over another within a conference or meeting. #The attacking of a Confederation members by an outside force will result in expected aid from any members. #Any attacks on outside nations is strongly discouraged. #There is no one military of the Confederation. Only the combined forces of each individual nation. #Invasion of unclaimed territories inside Europe is discouraged, and may result in expulsion. #Any country may be expelled with the notable majority of countries approving. Meetings Past None Upcoming 1st Council of the New Confederation Called by: King George Augustus II of Great Britain Reasons: Electing new officials, establishing a foothold, beginning planning. Date: 24 March 1745 (subject to change) Location: London, Great Britain (chat on some random wiki that will be disclosed later) Polls These are simply polls, posted by any member, to see everyone's opinion on a certain question. They will not influence anything. Updates These are, to our best effort, chronological. 19 March 1745 *Great Britain reforms the United Confederation. *King George II of Great Britain calls for the 1st Council of the New Confederation. Category:Fan Creations Category:Governments Category:Out-Dated Articles Category:POTCO Category:Role-Play